1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is classified into a transmissive type display apparatus, a transflective type display apparatus, and a reflective type display apparatus. The transmissive and transflective type display apparatuses include a display panel to display an image using a light supplied from a backlight unit to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source to generate the light and a light guide member to guide the light provided from the light source to the display panel. The light source includes a circuit board and light emitting blocks mounted on the circuit board. The light emitting blocks are disposed to face a light incident surface of the light guide member.